Love Hime
by ghwen
Summary: hanya sepenggal kisah Hinata dan Sasuke yang bahagia, nggak pinter bikin summary, cekidot... RnR


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

**Naruto seutuhnya milik Masashi, tetapi cerita dan ide Fict ini murni buatan ghwen. Sensei Masashi, ijin meminjam tokoh :D**

**...**

**...**

Hinata sangat senang, ini hari pertamanya memulai pelajaran di KHS. Dan itu berarti, dia bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan Sasuke. Sahabat, sekaligus pemuda yang menjabat menjadi kekasihnya ini.

Hinata berjalan dengan santai menuju KHS, jalanan terlihat masih sepi dan lenggang. Sedikit bergumam, melantunkan sebuah lagu dan menari kegirangan tidak akan membuatnya terasa aneh.

_'Bruukk... pyarr...'_

_"Kyaa...!?"_ Hinata memekik terkejut.

"M-maaf..." Kata Hinata dan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning bersamaan.

"Aiisshh.. Bagaimana ini?" Celetuk pemuda itu, memungut kantong hitam yang terkapar tak berdaya di trotoar. karena tidak sengaja Hinata tabrak.

"M-maaf.. Aku benar – benar tidak sengaja," Sesal Hinata.

"Akh, tidak apa. Ini juga salahku." Kata pemuda itu, masih membereskan isi kantung plastik.

"Bagaimana ini, Ibu menyuruhku mengantar susu kedelai ini pada Nenek Chio. Jam segini, mana ada penjual susu kedelai yang buka?" Desis pemuda itu panik.

"..."

"Ano, di sekitar kompleks rumahku ada. Tetapi itu agak jauh dari sini." Sahut Hinata ragu, mendengar hal itu. Pemuda tadi bangkit dan berbinar cerah menatap Hinata.

"Benar kah itu? Di mana? Di mana?" Tanya pemuda itu antusias.

"Eh? Seragam kita sama?" Celetuk Hinata, menyadari pakaian pemuda itu.

"Akh benar, perkenalkan aku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto, kelas 2 di KHS!" Sahut Naruto, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh semangat. Hinata tersenyum ramah melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Aaa, H-hinata Hyuuga... kelas 1, senpai!" Sambut Hinata ikut bersemangat.

"Ahh Hinata, kau bilang tadi ada yang menjual susu kedelai di rumahmu? Di mana itu?" Tanya Naruto, kembali teringat bawaannya yang malang.

"T-tapi itu sangat jauh, K-kita bisa terlambat senpai.." Kata Hinata ragu.

"Tidak apa, aku akan tetap kesana!" Jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"..."

"T-tidak bisa begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu!" Tekat Hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak bisa, kau anak baru! kalau aku pasti tidak apa - apa, aku sudah biasa terlambat!" Tolak Naruto.

"Pergi denganku, atau tidak sama sekali?" Jawab Hinata besikukuh.

"..."

"Baiklah, ayoo cepat!" Sahut Naruto bergegas. Hinata pun menunjukan jalan.

...

Setelah sukses menjalankan misi dan dapat beberapa omelan pedas dari Nenek Chiyo atas kecerobohan Naruto dan Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto sukses menuju KHS dengan ngos – ngosan.

"Kau terlambat lagi, NARUTO!?" Teriak Kusina guru BK sekaligus Ibu Naruto.

"Maaf bu!" Lirih Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Apa saja yang kau lakuhkan anak nakal?" Geram Kusina menjewer Naruto, Naruto hanya nyengir kesakitan. Sementara Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Karena kau tidak pernah jera. Hukuman bertambah! Lari 5 kali!" Perintah Kusina horor.

"B- baik!" Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Tunggu, Siapa kau?" Tanya Kusina, menatap Hinata.

"Dia murid baru Bu," Sahut Naruto.

"Murid baru, sudah berani terlambat Hah?" Cerca Kusina.

"Tadi, dia tersesat bu!" Sahut Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping Hinata, yang menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Diam kau NA-RU-TO! Aku tidak bicara padamu!" Sahut Kusina kesal.

"Lari 3 kali!" Bentak Kusina di depan Hinata.

"B-baik!" Cicit Hinata ngeri.

"Ibu, dia terlambat gara – gara aku! Aku yang akan menanggung hukumannya..." Rengek Naruto, merasa tidak enak pada Hinata.

"Ehh ..?" Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto, Kusina hanya menyipit kan mata mempertimbangkan penuturan Naruto.

"Hemm... baiklah. Karena kau murid baru, kali ini aku memaafkanmu!" Kata Kusina menyeringai.

"dan kau Naruto! karena membuat orang lain dalam kesulitan, lari 6 kali!" Teriak Kusina tiba - tiba.

"B-baik!" Jawab Naruto sambil lari terbirit – birit.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu Hinata." Kata Kusina melunak.

Sejenak Hinata menatap Naruto yang berlari ke lapangan. Tangan Hinata mengepal, menahan perasaannya yang bergejolak.

"Ini salah, aku juga bersalah. Aku menerima hukuman." Kata Hinata lembut tapi penuh keyakinan, meninggalkan tasnya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto.

Kusina hanya terpana melihat kepergian Hinata, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

_'Apa yang gadis itu lakuhkan?' Batin Kusina kagum._

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakuhkan?! Apa Nenek Lampir itu menghukummu?!" Geram Naruto, sambil berlari menjajari Hinata.

"Akh T-tidak, I-ini keinginanku. M-membagi hukuman-mu, ini kan juga salahku sen-pai... L-lagi pula, K-kenapa k-kau mem-belaku?" Balas Hinata mulai ngos - ngosan.

"Akh, kau ini keras kepala!" Sahut Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil berlari beriringan mengelilingi lapangan dengan Naruto.

Dari lantai 2 tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tajam.

####

Saat istirahat, Hinata belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia juga belum mengenal banyak teman di sana.

Sebenarnya Hinata malas mengantri di kantin, yang terlihat membludak dan rame. Tetapi apa boleh buat, karena rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan dan tidak membawa bekal maka dia harus mengantri.

Setelah beberapa menit mengantri, akhirnya gadis bersurai merah muda di depan Hinata mengambil jus strowberi. Hinata pun maju untuk mengabil jus anggur. Belum sempat Hinata mengambil jus incarannya, tiba – tiba segerombolan gadis menyela dan mendorong mundur Hinata secara paksa.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakuhkan? Seharusnya kau mengantri!" Solot gadis merah muda yang tadi di depan Hinata.

"Bukankah kau sudah selesai? Jadi apa urusanmu?" Kata salah satu gadis, dari gerombolan itu dengan sinis.

"Sekarang gilirannya, bukan kau!" Sahut gadis merah muda yang bernama Sakura itu, sementara gadis yang menyerobot dan menggeser Hinata pergi hanya melirik sinis pada Hinata.

"Aaa, tidak apa!" Kata Hinata menenangkan, mencoba menengahi.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, merah muda?!" Sindir gadis yang menyerobot Hinata.

"Aaa, lagi pula. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Lanjut gadis itu mengejek.

"Sudahlah Karin, hajar saja gadis tidak tahu diri ini!" Desis beberapa anak, gerombolan gadis yang di sebut Karin tadi.

"Jangan kira aku takut!" Balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Kau berani menantangku heh?"

"Hentikan! Jangan berkelahi!" Sahut Hinata mencoba menengahi, tetapi Karin tidak menggubris Hinata dan mendorong Hinata kasar dan malah menubruk gadis merah muda sampai jusnya tumpah.

Kerana geram Sakura menghampiri Karin dan hendak memukulnya, tetapi pukulan Sakura berhasil di tahan dengan mudah oleh Karin. Karin menghempaskan Sakura, hingga menubruk seseorang.

Sakura meliirik orang yang dia tubruk dengan meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman Karin. Matanya terpana melihat siapa orang yang kini telah ada di belakangnya, menjaganya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya pemuda itu datar, mentap Karin dengan kesal. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

_'Sasuke...' Batin Hinata tertunduk merasa bersalah._

"S-sasuke, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Karin mencoba ramah.

"..."

Sasuke hanya melewati kerumunan tanpa berkomentar apapun, mengambil jus strowberi dan anggur. Kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata tanpa menggubris pandangan penuh tanda tanya siswa – siswi di sana.

"Terimakasih Senpai... !" Ungkap Sakura senang, sementara Karin hanya diam dengan geram.

"Terimakasih..." Cicit Hinata, masih tertunduk.

"Hn"

_'Awas kalian...' batin Karin kesal._

_..._

Saat pulang sekolah,

Sebelum pulang Hinata dan Sakura ke ruang guru, karena mendapat tugas piket pertama untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas para siswa.

Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat tasnya sudah tidak ada.

"Apa kalian melihat tasku?" Tanya Sakura panik, Hinata ikut membantu mencari tetapi tidak ada orang yang mau bicara saat mereka bertanya.

"Sakura lihat!" Pekik Hinata panik, melihat ke taman.

"Ahh! Bagaimana tasku bisa di atas pohon?!" Geram Sakura, berlari menghampiri tas sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata panik.

"Aku akan mencari bantuan!" Celetuk Hinata.

"Aku juga!" Sahut Sakura.

Hinata dan Sakura berpisah, Hinata berlari mencari tukang kebun dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

Saat Hinata melewati Sasuke, Sasuke mencekal tangan Hinata dengan sigap.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar tapi penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku ingin meminjam tangga." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Hn?"

...

Ketika Sakura datang bersama tukang kebun, terlihat Sasuke turun dari tangga dan membawa tasnya. Beberapa siswa – siswi yang belum pulang juga terlihat rame melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke senpai..!" Teriak Sakura kagum, berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke.

"Terimakasih..." Ungkap Sakura, dengan reflek dia memeluk Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke hanya berlalu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun setelah menyerahkan tas Sakura, dan tukang kebun pun melaksanakan tugasnya mengembalikan tangga yang di tinggalkan Sasuke pada tempatnya.

Sakura dan siswa - siswi lain menatap penuh kagum kepergian Sasuke sampai Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan menarik pasksa Hinata pergi.

_'Ehh? Hinata? Mereka saling kenal?' Pikir Sakura ragu._

Setelah menghilang dari area KHS, Sasuke tetap berjalan dalam diam dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Hinata.

"S-sasuke ...!" Teriak Hinata ngos – ngosan, Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa peduli.

"S-sasuke, A-aku memanggilmu!" Kata Hinata, yang berhasil menyalip Sasuke.

"Hn"

"T-terimakasih.."

"Hn"

"Kau marah?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap tajam gadisnya.

"Pertama, kau bersama Naruto!"

"Kedua, gara – gara kau. Aku menjadi pusat perhatian!"

"Ketiga, aku kesal karena sahabat pinkmu itu! Seenaknya memelukku!"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan ku lakuhkan, jika tidak ingat gadis pink itu pernah menolongmu?" Tanya Sasuke mengimidasi, Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

Tiba – tiba Sasuke mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata,

"Aku akan meletekkan jari telunjukku tepat di keningnya, dan mendorongnya dengan kuat sampai dia terjungkal!" Bisik Sasuke sambil mempraktikannya kepada Hinata, membuat Hinata terdorong kebelakang dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sasuke, kau kejam!" Gerutu Hinata, memegangi keningnya.

"Hn, aku memang kejam!" Desis Sasuke berbalik pergi.

"Maaf, iya aku salah. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Lirih Hinata.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menuuruti dan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu bila memaafkanku!" Desis Hinata.

"Semua?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai, menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memelas.

"Semua?!" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai memastikan, Hinata hanya dapat tertunduk pasrah mengiyakan.

"Iya semua!"

"..."

"Jadilah istriku!" Kata Sasuke menyeringai senang.

Hinata terperanjat kaget mendengarnya. Melihat Hinata lengah, Sasuke tidak melewatkan kesempatan baik itu.

Dia mencium Hinata, melumat bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut. Memberikan sensasi aneh di hati Hinata, Hinata merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya terasa tidak dapat bergerak, Hinata hanya berdiri kaku sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidak menolak ataupun menerima Sasuke, dia hanya terkejut.

"Jangan membuatku cemburu, hime!" Bisik Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. ia memeluk Hinata yang tidak bergeming, memberikan sensasi hangat dan damai. Perlahan Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke, menikmati detak jantungnya dan sasuke yang saling berpadu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke senpai.." Lirih Hinata.

**End.**

**thanks uda read, kritik dan sarannya ya,, thanks...**


End file.
